La boda del Kitsune
by Soy Sierra
Summary: Segunda parte de "Kitsune". Odajima y Kusuriuri intentan recuperarse de los acontecimientos vividos. Sin embargo, nada resulta tan sencillo. "Esa simulación de abrazo era lo máximo que podía obtener y lo único que se llevaría para sí. Era lo único que el vendedor de medicinas tomaría para él, antes de separar sus caminos. "
1. Dias de nada

La boda del Kitsune

Disclaimer: Nada del universo de Mononoke me pertenece. No gano dinero con esto.

Sumary: Segunda parte de "Kitsune". Odajima y Kusuriuri intentan recuperarse de los acontecimientos vividos. Sin embargo, nada resulta tan sencillo.

"Esa simulación de abrazo era lo máximo que podía obtener y lo único que se llevaría para sí.

Era lo único que el vendedor de medicinas tomaría para él, antes de separar sus caminos. "

A: Sugiero leer previamente "Kitsune" para poder entender esta historia.

Días de nada:

¿Cuánto?

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que habían iniciado aquel viaje juntos?

Odajima había perdído la cuenta. Parecían meses, pero no estaba seguro.

Últimamente no estaba seguro de nada y eso lo irritaba. Parecía como si los acontecimientos vividos en la residencia Tabaki hubieran congelado el tiempo en sus vidas. Como si a partír de aquel momento, los días se hubieran suspendido uno tras otro sin un límite claro.

O por lo menos eso sentía él, puesto que sus días se habían llenado de nada.

Odajima miró de reojo a su compañero de cuarto y se preguntó internamente si él sentiría lo mismo.

Al menos el otro parecía mantenerse ocupado.

Kusuriuri pasaba el tiempo moviendose de aquí a allá, mezclando hierbas, susurrando frases que para él no tenían ningún sentido.

De vez en cuando, el samurai podía notar, con muda sorpresa, que objetos (aparentemente salidos de la nada) se materializaban en sus manos para luego desaparecer tan misteriosamente como habían aparecido.

Odajima ya no preguntaba.

Al principio todas las acciones del vendedor de medicinas le resultaban curiosas y alarmantes. Sin embargo al recibir vagas o nulas respuestas había dejado de interesarse.

De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, hacía días que no mantenían una conversación decente. No era que él fuera del tipo conversador, pero es que la falta de un objetivo claro y el mutismo de su compañero ya le estaban resultando exasperantes.

Con un irritado suspiro Odajima se incorporó de su tatami en dirección a la salida.

"Iré a comprar suministros al pueblo, regreso más tarde" Aclaró mientras recogía su katana.

Como era de esperar, no obtuvo respuesta del vendedor quien permanecío sumido en sus rituales.

Mientras caminaba en dirección al pueblo, el samurai meditaba acerca de lo que había pasado desde que habían llegado a aquella cabaña perdida en el bosque.

Kusuriuri la había alquilado y ambos habían permanecido ahi durante varios (¿cuántos?) días. Nunca habían estado tanto tiempo en un solo lugar y eso era extraño.

En un principio Odajima había pensado que era porque el otro necesitaba recuperar sus fuerzas, por lo que había optado no comentar nada al respecto. Sin embargo, el tiempo pasaba y el vendedor no daba señales de querer continuar el viaje ni tampoco de compartir la razón de su larga permanencia en el lugar.

Eso le dejaba a Odajima mucho tiempo para formular gran cantidad de preguntas en su mente mientras se dedicaba a realizar las tareas del hogar.

" _Patético"_ Pensó. Él, que había sido un samurai al servicio del Shogún, había sido reducido a ser poco más que el criado de un comerciante.

" _Podría marcharme ahora"_. En su estado actual Kusuriuri probablemente no lo notaría. Solo tenía que continuar hasta el siguiente pueblo y pedir trabajo como guardaespaldas de alguna familia adinerada. Todo aquel asunto de los mononokes y los extraños eventos de su vida serían dejados atrás en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Era lo mejor. Desde que se habían conocido todo había ido mal para él. La familia que lo empleaba había sido asesinada y ahora era el guardaespaldas de un supuesto _kitsune._ Eso, sumado a todo el asunto del mononoke que lo había poseído.

" _Que aún esta en mí_ "Pensó con amargura.

Odajima se detuvo frente a la tienda de suministros y observó el dinero que tenía en su mano para comprar comestibles. En ese momento tomó su decisión.


	2. Baka

Baka

En la cabaña, Kusuriuri había dejado de realizar rituales. El mortero, las hierbas y algunos sellos permanecían esparcidos desordenadamente a su lado.

Sentado sobre el tatami, con la espada entre sus manos, observaba las nubes de tormenta que se avecinaban.

No tenía caso.

Lo había intentando durante el tiempo que habían permanecido en aquel lugar.

Había intentado con todos sus medios y con todos sus recursos exorcisar el mononoke de Odajima sama. Pero era inútil. No estaba en su poder. Como no estaba en su poder volver a tener sus colas.

Se sentía incompleto. Su energía espiritual había mermado considerablemente y ya no se creía capaz de desenvainar la espada.

Había sido un tonto al caer en esa trampa y este era el precio que debía pagar por su descuido.

Ni siquiera se sentía digno de mirar al samurai a los ojos. Su vergüenza era infinita.

Kusuriuri observó las nubes ocultar el sol por completo. Para ese momento, Odajima ya debería haber regresado.

 _¿Era posible que al fín él...?._

El vendedor sonrió amargamente. Era lo mejor. Que el otro siguiera con su vida era lo mejor. Después de todo, eso era lo que había intentado hacer con su mutismo. Que el samurai se hartara y se fuera. Después de todo, si él no era capaz de exorcizar al mononoke ¿Qué sentido tenía el continuar a su lado ?

Dudaba que el Kitsune que lo había poseído fuera a hacerle algún daño. Sus objetivos habían sido claros en la residencia Tabaki.

Odajima podría continuar una vida relativamente normal alejado de él y sus excentricidades.

Y sin embargo, el peso que sentía en su pecho ante su ausencia, marcaban lo que él había querido ignorar.

Se había encariñado. Había comenzado a sentir afecto por él y sus rabietas, por sus constantes preguntas y por su ruda preocupación.

El samurai podía negarlo todo lo que quisiera, pero en el fondo tenía un corazón bondadoso. Eso era lo que había notado en la residencia Sakai y lo había instado a tolerar su presencia al comienzo del viaje.

Claro que ese "corazón bondadoso", tenía sus límites.

El vendedor de medicinas no era ingenuo, sabía que no podía ser correspondido en su afecto y que el otro había continuado a su lado por el código del samurai.

Era por eso que prefería viajar en soledad. La experiencia le había dicho que encariñarse con humanos le dejaba un vacío en el pecho.

Kusuriuri recogía lentamente sus cosas para guadarlas en los cajones de la pesada caja, cuando escuchó la puerta de entrada abirse de un portazo.

"Oi! Es bueno que hayas sabido cuando terminar con eso que estabas haciendo! Es hora de cenar!"

Anunciaba un agitado Odajima desde la entrada, mientras levantaba orgullosamente un conejo con su mano.

Kusuriuri, que aún no salía de su sorpresa, solo alcanzó a asentir levemente mientras sentía el peso en su pecho disiparse.

 _Baka_


	3. Tormenta

Tormenta

La presencia de Odajima era un torbellino en la pequeña cabaña. Comparado con la misteriosa quietud del vendedor de medicinas, el samurai era un manojo de ruido y movimiento.

En ese momento se movía de un lado a otro haciendo comentarios acerca del conejo que había logrado capturar y de lo bueno que era cambiar la dieta de vez en cuando. Con movimientos fluídos cortaba vegetales y preparaba el animal para servirlo en estofado.

"No sabía que pudieras cocinar ese tipo de platos" Comentó el vendedor de medicinas casualmente, mientras se recostaba de lado en el tatami.

No lo había notado hasta ese momento (tan concentrado estaba en sus propios asuntos) pero últimamente sus comidas habían sido estríctamente cortesía de Odajima.

El samurai, quien le daba la espalda mientras preparaba los alimentos, se tensó un segundo. Era la primera vez en tantos días que su compañero le dirigía una frase completa.

"Bueno, no es como si los samurais no comiesen...muchas cosas deben aprenderse a fuerza de las circunstancias" Contestó algo ido.

Kusuriuri permaneció pensativo unos instantes. Mientras obervaba a Odajima servir el estofado en cuencos, se sintió mal por su actitud en los últimos días.

El samurai lo había salvado, había permanecido con él a pesar de sus constantes intentos de dejarlo atrás, lo había sacado de su profunda depresión y hasta lo había alimentado. Era tan noble, que no se merecía estar atado a un kitsune mutilado en una cabaña perdida del bosque.

El separarse era lo mejor. Si Odajima no era capaz de tomar esa decisión por sí mismo, era su deber tomarla por él.

Debía pensar en su propia felicidad..su vida era demasiado corta.

Sólo...sólo tomaría algo para él. Sólo una cosa.

Un rayo iluminó por un momento la cabaña y la lluvia comenzó a caer con dolorosa fuerza.

"Odajima-sama"

El samurai, que permanecía absorto contemplando la fuerte tormenta, lo miró inquisitivamente.

"Me siento un poco débil para comer hoy... ¿Podrías ayudarme?"

"EHH?!" Odajima casi dejaba caer los cuencos ante tan inesperada petición. _Pero si se encontraba perfectamente bien hacía unos instantes..!_

"Cof, cof" Kusuriuri elevó elegantemente su mano para tapar la supuesta tós mientras miraba al otro con gesto de que parecía haber recordado que estaba enfermo.

 _Qué descarado._ Pensó el samurai, mientras se posicionaba a regañadientes detrás del vendedor de medicinas, exactamente de la misma forma en qué lo había hecho en aquella posada, hacía un tiempo atrás.

Esa posición le traía memorias que prefería no recordar.

Para distraerse, tomó el estofado y lo posicionó en las manos de Kusuriuri, quien seguía todos sus movimientos visisiblemente más animado.

Esto era.

Una comida preparada por él en sus manos, la calidez de su pecho en su espalda, la tibieza de su aliento en su cuello..

Esa simulación de abrazo era lo máximo que podía obtener y lo único que se llevaría para sí.

Era lo único que el vendedor de medicinas tomaría para él, antes de separar sus caminos.


	4. Uno con la tormenta

Uno con la tormenta:

"OI! NO VAS A ACOSTUMBRARTE A ESTO POR QUE.!"

"Claro que no, Odajima-sama" Lo cortó bruscamente el vendedor de medicinas mientras comía lentamente de su cuenco. Un deje sombrío cortó cualquier aire de diversión que pudiera tener la charla.

El samurai notando esto, se limitó a verlo comer mientras una extraña preocupación se hacía presente en su sabía que el otro disfrutaba de hacerlo rabiar..era extraño que dejara pasar una oportunidad así.

Trístemente el estofado no era infinito y pronto quedó vacío en las manos del vendedor.

Ya no había motivos para la cercanía, asi que el vendedor de medicinas, se inclinó levemente hacia adelante para indicarle al otro con sutileza que ya no era necesario como apoyo.

Sin embargo, los segundos pasaban y el samurai no daba indicios de moverse.

Intrigado, Kusuriuri lo observó de perfíl.

Odajima permanecía en la misma posición de hacía unos segundos, como si no hubiera registrado que el otro se había alejado. Con su rostro inclinado hacia abajo, parecia pensativo.

"Odajima-Sama que.."

"Sé que aún no puedes hacerlo...que no puedes sacar a ese mononoke de mi. Sé que lo has intentado pero aún no lo lógras.."

Kusuriuri abrió los ojos en señal de muda sorpresa. No esperaba que el samurai pudiera leerlo tan bien. Lentamente se puso de pie y encaró al otro de frente.

"Voy a marcharme mañana, después de que pase esta tormenta. No es correcto arrastrarte a mi vergüenza... Doy las gracias por los servicios que me has brindado hasta el momento... Puedes considerar la deuda saldada"

La lluvia castigaba sin piedad la precaria cabaña y el viento se colaba por sus múltiples fisuras volviendo su interior un lugar frío y húmedo.

Un pesado silencio se extendió entre los dos.

De pronto, como si Odajima se hubiera vuelto uno con la tormenta, con pasmosa rapidez, se incorporó en el tatami y desenvainó su katana frente a un perturbado Kusuriuri.

La espada se elevó en el aire y por un horrible momento, el vendedor de medicinas temió volver a repetir una escena similar a la vivida en la residencia Tabaki.

Sin embargo, el arma no descendió sobre él sino sobre el propio Odajima. Más precisamente, sobre el cabello que el samurai había arreglado sobre su cabeza en un elaborado estilo _chónmage._

Con fluidéz, Odajima tomó el mechón de pelo cortado y lo observó unos segundos en su mano para luego entregárselo a su sorprendido compañero.

"Esto...es tuyo. Era una parte importante para mi, pero no es lo que soy. No completamente."

Kusuriuri no salía de su asombro. Para un samurai, cortar su cabello era una grave deshonra. En aquella sociedad tan segmentada por clases, era perder un símbolo de estatus y condición social.

" Empecemos de cero... vayamos a templos, busquemos monjes que te ayuden..no lo sé! Pero simplemente no te des por vencido y continúa cazando esos mononokes! Sé que lo que perdiste era muy valioso...sin embargo creo que no es lo único que éres, así como yo no soy solo un samurai. Puedes quedarte con esta parte de mi para no confundirte otra vez.."

Lentamente, el vendedor de medicinas tomó el mechón de cabello de Odajima y con suma delicadeza lo guardó en una pequeña bolsita entre los pliegues de su kimono.

Odajima hablaba atropelladamente y haciendo amplios movimientos. Como era él. Como lo había conocido en la residencia Sakai. Siempre cuestionándole, llevándole la contraria..

Nunca había conocido a un ser humano tan preocupado por él.

Un cálido sentimiento bajó por su garganta, envolvíó su pecho e hizo que sus piernas ya no lo sostuvieran.

Kusuriuri cayó de rodillas sobre el tatami.

No lloraba, no era exactamente tristeza lo que sentía, pero su respiración se agitaba como si no pudiera contener tal desborde de energía.

Nunca había sentido algo así. Algo en su interior se rompía para volver a armarse.

Por un momento temió que esa fuerza terminaría por destruirlo y separarlo en partes cuando, sin previo aviso, fue rodeado por la presencia de Odajima.

Sus brazos lo rodeaban. Lo abrazaba como si eso pudiera frenar su derrumbe interno. Pero estaba bien, eso era lo que necesitaba y lo único que podía salvarlo esa noche.

El samurai, lo abrazaba, lo contenía y con eso evitaba que el otro se desgarrara por dentro.

Para Odajima tampoco había sido fácil. Había tenido que dejar de servír a su feudo cuando éste había caído. Había vivido un tiempo como ronin sin tener un objetivo fijo.

Todo para lo que había sido preparado se basaba en una vida como samurai y ahora eso ya no tenía sentido. Finalmente, cuando había conseguido el único trabajo decente que podía hacer alguien como él en esos días, la familia para la que actuaba como guardaespaldas terminaba asesinada.

Él no había podido hacer nada.

Deshonra, humillación, verguenza..el conocía de primera mano esos sentimientos.

Luego de unos minutos, los temblores del vendedor de medicinas habían cesado y su respiración se había regulado. Sin embargo, el samurai aún no se sentía completamente seguro de soltarlo. Como si ese gesto fuera a hacer que el otro desaparaciera.

Así que en ese mudo abrazo, ambos fueron recostándose para caer dormidos sobre el tatami.


	5. La boda del Kitsune

La boda del Kitsune*

A la mañana siguiente Odajima despertó solo. _Se ha marchardo,_ pensó apesadumbrado. Instintivamente pasó su mano por su cabeza y al no encontrar su querido _chonmage_ la tristeza lo invadió.

No se arrepentía de haberle dado esa parte de sí mismo al vendedor de medicinas. Sabía que lo necesitaba más que él. Pero le hubiera agradado que al menos el otro se hubiera despedido.

Ahora tendría que empezar de nuevo..tal vez como jornalero. Una vida sin mononokes, sin extraños acontecimientos y...sin Kusuriuri.

De pronto necesitó aire fresco.

Abrió la puerta de la cabaña y se apoyó en un costado de la misma con los ojos cerrados.

Afuera la terrible tormenta de la noche anterior había dado paso a una simple llovizna.

"Baka, irse sin despedirse... al menos podría haberme dejado echarles un vistazo a esas revistas.." Susurró el samurai mientras suspiraba.

"Puedes verlas cuando quieras"

Definitivamente, Odajima era demasiado jóven para sufrir un ataque al corazón, pero con las repentinas apariciones del vendedor estaba inquietantemente cerca de uno.

"Pensé en ir a buscar el desayuno..hace tiempo que has venido encargándote de la comida así que me pareció justo hacer algo diferente." Señaló Kusuriuri mientras miraba con aire divertido a su agitado compañero quien todavía no había recuperado los colores en su rostro.

"Es posible que la lluvia cese al mediodía, así que para ese momento podemos dirigirnos al pueblo vecino..dicen que una extraña presencia ronda en el lugar y quiero investigar.."

El vendedor no había terminado de decir esto cuando fue súbitamente abrazado por el samurai.

Sentir nuevamente esa calidez era como estar en casa. Así que el beso que compartieron a continuación resultó tan natural, que el samurai tardó unos minutos en reaccionar con su exagerada personalidad.

Por un minuto no supo que decir así que su atropellada mente solo pudo elaborar una salida a tan vergonzosa situación: hablar del clima.

"Oi! Mira eso! Esta lloviendo con sol..de seguro en algún lugar, debe estar celebrándose la boda del algún kitsune..!"

Kusuriuri lo observó mudo por un momento. Dejó que los segundos reglamentarios hicieran efecto y que Odajima se percatara de lo que acababa de decír.

Finalmente sucedió. La palidez que el samurai se había ganado con el tremendo susto ahora se transformaba en vivos rojos por todo su rostro.

"OYE! NO..NO QUISE DECÍR QUE NOSOTROS..!"

El vendedor de medicinas no pudo contenerse más tiempo y estalló en una sonora carcajada.

"Si".

Fin.

N. de A.: "La boda del Kitsune" forma parte de una leyenda japonesa que dice que si llueve y hay sol al mismo tiempo, un Kitsune contrae matrimonio. Esto es indicio de prosperidad y buen augurio para las cosechas. (Más info en Wikipedia)


End file.
